


Весенние реки

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ее просто тянет к будущим покойникам, а он нашел самую лучшую охранную сигнализацию от смерти.





	Весенние реки

По весне все реки выходят из берегов и стремятся к большой и темной воде.  
Земля у ручья влажная, продранная клочками засохших листьев, оставшихся под снегом с прошлой осени.  
— Я рад, что ты следишь за своей фигурой, все умные девочки так и поступают, но, милая, скажи мне — я что-то пропустил в последней моде и нынче бегают босиком?  
Лидия молчит и переступает с ноги на ногу. Она не смотрит на него, нет — она глядит только в стылое небо между голых, чернеющих в прозрачном утреннем воздухе деревьев.  
— Нет ничего лучше горячего душа после пробежки, — говорит Питер, подходит к ней и плавно подхватывает на руки, не замедляя шаг.  
В машине он говорит о погоде и сортах кофе — с разнообразием и того, и другого в Бикон Хиллс большие проблемы. Впрочем, не больше тех, что есть у Лидии, но об этом он не упоминает.  
Не больше тех, что есть у него.  
Лидия заходит в его квартиру первой — как делает всякий раз.  
— Как ты меня все время находишь? — спрашивает она, растирая ладони и рассматривая новую картину на стене гостиной. Морщится. У них никогда не совпадал вкус в живописи.  
У них никогда не совпадал вкус ни в чем.  
— Хороший вопрос, милая. Лучше только — как ты все время находишь меня?  
Лидия пожимает плечами и идет в душ.  
— Меня тянет к будущим покойникам, ты же знаешь! — кричит она сквозь шум воды. — А тебе желает смерти столько народу, что ты просто магнит для банши.  
— Это так мило с твоей стороны, детка! — Питер включает кофеварку и достает из темного шкафа светлый свитер — итальянское дерево, норвежская шерсть, милые, очаровательные мелочи, которые так славно скрашивают будни между трупами и трупами. — Не подскажешь, почему в моей постели оказалась только одна из них?  
— Потому что у тебя возрастные проблемы с потенцией? — Лидия проходит мимо него, с волос падают капли воды, Питер смотрит на дорожку мокрых кружков от порога ванной до гостиной. Гензель и Гретель не сумели бы отыскать друг друга быстрее, чем они, не смогли бы разметить дорогу более точно. Даже если вода высыхает, всегда остается след.  
Лидия скидывает влажное полотенце на диван и натягивает свитер — на обивке наверняка останутся пятна, но эти маленькие мстительные радости, первые проблески страстей, заставляют губы растягиваться в улыбке предвкушения.  
Лидия скручивает волосы тугим жгутом, берет с низкого столика похожий на блестящий стилет паркер и закалывает волосы движением резким и небрежным одновременно, как заколола бы самого Питера, если бы ей предоставилась возможность.  
Кофе пахнет мускатным орехом.  
— Добавить тебе коньяка? Бренди?  
Лидия фыркает и смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым отвращением.  
Другие чувства она прячет не в пример лучше.  
— Можем поехать и выбрать тебе новые туфли. Это было бы так мило. — Питер отпивает кофе, смакует на языке вкус — тростниковый сахар и горечь, хочется снова и снова облизывать губы.  
— Я же говорила тебе множество раз — у тебя совершенно ужасный вкус.  
— Я вижу, — улыбается Питер, глядя на нее. — И пожинаю плоды. Хочешь есть?  
— Нет. — Лидия пьет кофе, сидя на диване и поджав под себя босые ноги.  
— Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь?  
На мгновение ее глаза становятся прозрачными и пустыми, и, как всякий раз в такие моменты, Питеру кажется, что сейчас он услышит: «Посмотреть, как тебя убьют через десять минут». Но Лидия молчит, допивает кофе и ставит чашку на стол, пряча пальцы в длинных рукавах.  
У Питера самая красивая, самая юная, самая прекрасная в мире предвестница смерти.  
То, чего ты боишься больше всего, стоит держать как можно ближе.  
Лидия поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него, ее губы ярко-пунцовые после горячего кофе.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит она спокойно, почти расслабленно, и вскидывает ладонь, доставая ручку из волос.  
Полгода назад после этих слов она пыталась ударить его, разбить лицо. Орала, брызжа сладко пахнущей клубничной жвачкой слюной, что он сломал ей жизнь, что его укус перевернул все.  
Три месяца назад она повторяла их ровным голосом, разворачивалась и молча уходила прочь из его квартиры, дожидаясь машины на улице, — ее ночные прогулки, наверное, озолотили все городские службы такси, пока Питер не решил, что не желает этому городу никакого обогащения, и не начал отвозить ее сам.  
— Я поменял шторы в спальне, милая, не хочешь взглянуть на них? В прошлый раз, помнится, они тебе не понравились.  
Она все-таки вскакивает с дивана, смотрит на него снизу вверх, маленькая, смешная, злая, нежная, лучшая охранная сигнализация с карамельными волосами, такая сладкая, такая близкая — ближе просто некуда.  
Питер легко толкает ее в плечо раскрытой ладонью, и Лидия падает обратно на диван, ее мокрые пряди хлещут обивку, и Питер думает, что неплохо бы установить в комнате камин. Потемневшие от влаги волосы похожи на сполохи огня, он наклоняется и смотрит на них, пока Лидия смотрит на него, — чистая, незамутненная ненависть, и ожидание, и насмешка, и расчет, и самая малая толика страха оливкой на дне густой и вязкой, но совершенно прозрачной жидкости в бокале.  
Питер целует Лидию в висок, она закрывает глаза, обхватывает его руками за шею и прикусывает кожу за ухом, когда он шепчет:  
— Нет так нет, в конце концов, мы всегда можем поменять шторы на жалюзи...  
Она замирает под ним, каменеет, и Питер смеется в мокрые пряди, снимает ладонь Лидии со своей шеи и прижимает к губам.  
— Совсем холодная, — шепчет он. — Милая, это не дело.  
— Мы? — спрашивает она, глядя куда-то в его переносицу, словно там налипла багряная точка лазерного прицела. — Мы? Мне казалось, с этим все предельно ясно: ты — чертов маньяк и убийца, я — девушка с голосами в голове и большими проблемами с ней. Если кто-нибудь из армии твоих фанатов приложил тебя затылком о стену, или ты придумал очередной план, который кажется гениальным только тебе и включает дюжину смертей, то я не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего. О каких «мы» ты вообще говоришь?  
— Не воспринимай все так серьезно, Лидия, — говорит он и целует ее между ключиц в глубоком вырезе свитера.  
«Не воспринимай все так серьезно, Питер», — насмешливо звучит собственный голос в его голове.  
Он смеется. Он сжимает ее соски сквозь грубую шерстяную ткань, и Лидия выгибается, зажимает рот рукой, прикусывает пальцы.  
Он садится в ее ногах, обхватывает лодыжку, тянет вверх и устраивает узкую ступню у себя на плече, поворачивает голову и скользит губами по прохладной коже, целует высокий подъем, глядя, как дрожит Лидия. Свитер слишком короткий. Он видит рыжие завитки у нее между ног.  
— Тебе холодно, — говорит он и аккуратно опускает ее ступню на диван. Лидия тяжело дышит, переворачивается на живот, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.  
Питер знает: это не для того, чтобы не позволить ему смотреть. Это чтобы не позволить увидеть себя.  
Он кладет ладони на ее бедра и ведет вверх, задирая край свитера. Он медлит нарочно, зная, как колет шерсть нежную кожу ягодиц, как будет подаваться навстречу его теплым рукам Лидия, когда кромка ткани перечертит пополам гибкую спину, замерев на подступах к сведенным лопаткам.  
Питер наклоняется и вдыхает ее запах, ведет носом вдоль позвонков, легко царапает зубами поясницу, раздвигает ягодицы.  
Лидия молча разводит ноги шире.  
Он коротко лижет нежно-розовое кольцо ануса, сползает ниже, сминает в ладонях ягодицы, оттягивает их и трогает кончиком языка блестящий от влаги вход.  
Он чувствует, как щекочут подушечки пальцев рвущиеся на волю когти, как наливается кровью член, упираясь в ширинку. Лидия коротко и хрипло стонет.  
Она пахнет оливками, алкоголем, Питер лижет ее между ног, просовывает ладонь под бедра и трет клитор.  
Ее колотит как от озноба, и Питер убирает пальцы, выпрямляется, стягивая с себя рубашку и штаны с бельем, ложится сверху и сжимает тонкие запястья, слушая рваный ритм пульса, прикрыв глаза и мелко вздрагивая в такт ударам ее сердца. Нервная, обжигающая музыка.  
— Может, как-нибудь сходим в клуб? — спрашивает он, и Лидия вырывает руки из его хватки, выворачивается, оказываясь с Питером лицом к лицу.  
— Ты чокнутый, — шепчет она, и он улыбается ей в ответ.  
— Поэтому ты и со мной.  
— Я с тобой потому, что хочу быть первой, кто увидит, как ты сдохнешь.  
— Отличный ответ, детка. — Питер мягко целует ее, щедро делясь ее собственным вкусом. — Вот только у меня сложные отношения со смертью.  
— У меня тоже, — тихо говорит она — и целует его в ответ, зло и жарко, и прижимает к себе так крепко, что ему с трудом удается выпутать ее из мешающегося свитера.  
У нее полные груди и соски совсем светлые, почти неотличимые по цвету от кожи — пока их не искусать, жадно слушая стоны и какие-то слова. Питеру не важно, главное — ее голос, ее крик, в котором только жажда и жар, и никакой смерти.  
Она сжимает коленями его бока так сильно, что наверняка проступят синяки, и Питер жалеет, что они исчезнут спустя всего мгновение.  
Она царапает его спину ногтями, пока он входит в нее, и Питер просит: «Глубже», вторя такой же ее просьбе.  
Они увязли друг в друге, глубоко, тесно, близко — ближе не бывает.  
Она кричит, пока он трахает ее, а кончает всегда молча — распахнув глаза широко и изумленно, словно не веря, что все это происходит с ней и сейчас, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо, цепляясь за плечи, пока широкий и быстрый поток не накрывает их обоих, оторвав друг от друга и раскидав по разным берегам.  
Питер сжимает в кулаке ключи от машины и смотрит, как Лидия спит на диване, накрывшись его свитером.  
Кладет их на столик и снова идет включать кофемашину.  
По весне все реки выходят из берегов и стремятся к большой и темной воде. Чтобы впасть в глубокое море и дальше бежать бок о бок, вместе.


End file.
